Kindness
by HurricaneKatty
Summary: Armin was different - and Annie knew then that separating herself from him would not be an easy task. (Annie/Armin). Spoilers for later manga chapters.


In between heated kisses, Armin's head begins to move lower.

Annie doesn't question it – not at first. His lips feel good against her skin, gentle and pliant, just like the rest of him. He kisses her chin, then her jaw, and next her throat. Annie finds herself uneasy, uncomfortable with bearing her throat to anyone in such a manner, but she allows it – because it's him. Armin doesn't have an unkind bone in his body, she knows that. He's different from the normal humans – the ones who take what is not theirs and look out for only themselves.

Good – or perhaps not good, that is too simple a word to describe him – righteous is better. His kisses cause warmth to flare up beneath her skin, spreading through her like wildfire. She sighs, relaxing. She has no reason to fear Armin – at least not while he is ignorant of what she is. There is a moment of guilt, where her pleasure recedes and her insides twist themselves into ragged knots

His fingers curl up and wrap around one of her nipples, pinching lightly. Annie gasps sharply, back arching off of the bed. Her legs wrap around his waist and she reaches between them, and her hips lift up, searching for him – she wants to join, to feel him.

Armin seemed to have other plans, however, gently pulling her hands away and looking up at her with a smile. He moves to kiss her breasts, leaving a kiss on the tip of each of her nipples. It's endearing, but Annie finds herself raising an eyebrow when she sees him press a feather soft kiss below her navel.

She stops him, taking his chin between her fingers and lifting his head up. "What are you doing?"

He blinks before smiling sheepishly. His cheeks flush in a way that makes him look younger than he really is. He looks adorable, she thinks somewhat annoyed at the boy's ability to affect her in the strangest ways. He has a way of getting under her skin, which is probably the reason why she's here when she knows that their actions are idiotic and ridiculous. Eventually she would have to let him go.

"Ah, well, I just-" He stumbles slightly over his words. Armin has a tendency to stutter when nervous, she notices.

"Breathe," Annie interrupts him, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. His eyes widen in an almost bewildered way. He has such big, bright eyes. Annie looks away, disliking the way that looking in his eyes made her stomach dip.

"Now speak."

"I just wanted to, um. I wanted to kiss you there, I-If you don't mind," Armin says, his voice soft and trembling. Annie finds herself staring at him, momentarily surprised at his daring. She hadn't expected anything like that out of Armin, especially not while he was only just getting comfortable with the act of sex. During their first time he had stammered and trembled almost like a child. Annie had told him that he was free to stop at any time, but he had continued, insisting that he wanted to. But he had held after it was over, snuggling against her and kissing the back of her neck and told her that she was beautiful. She had felt joy then, so intense that it left her breathless. He was different. Annie knew then that separating herself from him would not be an easy task.

"Oh," she murmurs her voice barely inaudible. "Why do you do that?" Annie asks him quietly, heart fluttering in her chest.

"Do what?" He asks her, tracing a finger along her inner thigh. Her breath hitches.

"Be so kind," she responds, sighing. She doesn't stop him when his finger brushes against her clit. He laughs, and the sound feels her with a feeling so light and alien that Annie wants to draw away from it.

She doesn't. Instead she chooses to watch him, curiously, intensely. She doesn't understand how he could be real.

"I don't think it's about being kind," Armin whispers as he settles between her legs. His tongue reaches out to taste the slick skin between her legs and Annie grips the sheets until her knuckles turn white.

"I'm just doing what I want to do," he says, and his mouth descends upon her once more.


End file.
